Cake or Head
by Dignified Madman
Summary: Honey wants cake, but Mori won’t let him have any unless he receives something in return.


**Title:** Cake or Head  
**Fandom:** Ouran HSHC  
**Author:** Dignified Madman  
**Pairing:** Honey/Mori  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Word count: **828  
**Summary: **Honey wants cake, but Mori won't let him have any unless he receives something in return.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are the property of Bisco Hatori.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" sang high school senior Mitsukuni Haninozuka as he spotted a tasty treat, "I love cake!"

The boy ran up to the table holding his arms out as if he was ready to embrace the cake. He did a flying leap to propel himself the few extra meters separating him from his prize, but instead of landing beside the table he made contact with something hard, causing him to fall.

"Ow," said Honey as he tried to sniffle away the tears. He looked up and saw his cousin, Takashi Morinozuka. Instantly his face lit up, "Takashi, do you want some cake too?"

With one hand Takashi picked up his smaller cousin and placed him on his feet, "No sweets, Mistsukuni-kun."

"You're so funny, Takashi," Mitsukuni said laughing as he tried to maneuver around his larger cousin.

"I said 'no sweets'." Takashi definitely did not looking like he was joking.

Instantly tears began to fill the smaller boy's eyes, "Takashi …"

"I didn't finish," said the bigger boy with his all too familiar monotone voice, "No sweets unless you do something for me first."

Mitsukuni wiped the tears from his eyes, "Ok, I'll do anything."

A slight smirk came across Takashi's face before he replied, "Come with me."

"Ok," he said with a sniffle as picked up his stuffed bunny from the chair beside him. Giving one look back at the cake, Mitsukuni followed behind his cousin, hugging his bunny.

Takashi stopped and opened the door to one of the many changing rooms located in the third music room. He held the door open for Mitsukuni and locked it once they were both inside.

"Takashi…" Mitsukuni started before his cousin held up a finger, cutting him off.

Takashi began to search the room to make sure there were no prying eyes about. Once he was sure there was no one in the room he motioned for Mitsukuni.

The smaller boy shuffled over to his cousin, clutching his bunny to his chest.

Takashi smirked as the boy shuffled over. As the boy neared he began to undo his belt.

Mitsukuni let out a gasp, "Takashi what are you doing?"

"Do you still want your cake?" Mori's voice was cold and emotionless.

"Yes …" said Mitsukuni in a small voice. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he wiped them away with the ear of his bunny.

"Then don't question me." He gave a cold glare to his cousin, making sure that the boy was not going to object, "Now kneel."

Mitsukuni, still clutching his bunny, obeyed.

Takashi grabbed a chair and placed it in front of his cousin. With his eye on the boy, Takashi removed his belt and began working on his pants. He kept a steady gaze on the smaller boy as he removed his pants and his underwear. The clothes formed a pool around his ankles.

He gave no one in particular a smirk and sat down, his genitals in close proximity to Mitsukuni's face.

Mistukuni let out a little whimper and clutched his bunny closer. He looked up at his cousin with pleading eyes.

"You don't have to do anything," Takashi said with his monotone voice, "it just means you won't get any cake. You still want cake, right?"

Still clutching his bunny, Mitsukuni slowly nodded and opened his mouth.

He leaned into his cousin's crotch and made contact with his penis. Mistukuni wrapped his mouth around the other boy's large shaft. His mouth was stretched wider than he thought was possible. As he lowered himself into Takashi's crotch he was forced to drop his hands to the floor for support.

Takashi leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He let the pleasure envelop him completely. His body gave an involuntary shudder every time Mitsukuni moved up and down.

Mistukuni eyes began to fill with tears again. He wished that the time would fly by and he would be done his task. Only the reward at the end halted the tears from overflowing. He went down further this time, hoping to finish faster.

Takashi's body gave a shudder of pleasure, forcing his cock down the smaller boy's throat.

The penis slid down further than Mitsukuni had anticipated, causing him to gag. The motion of his mouth caused Takashi to go over the edge. Mistukuni felt his throat filling with a hot, thick liquid. He wanted to spit it out, it was choking him. He couldn't spit; Takashi's cock was in the way. There was no other option; Mistukuni was forced to swallow the semen.

Takashi let out a grunt to signal to Mitsukuni that he was finished.

The blonde boy removed his mouth from around his cousin's penis. He grabbed his bunny and clutched it to his chest, "Can I have some cake now?"

Takashi looked at the boy, and without changing his expression he nodded 'yes'.

Without further encouragement Mitsukuni bounded out of the change room singing, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"


End file.
